


Put Your Hands on Me

by ShyLittleVixen



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Deepthroating, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Manipulative Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleVixen/pseuds/ShyLittleVixen
Summary: Cora Thorn is an orphan trying to escape an ever-deepening cycle of abuse and exploitation. When she encounters a strange man in the woods who is cruel and kind by turns, her life takes a turn she couldn't have predicted. The more time she spends with him, the more she feels lost. Will she ever be the same?
Relationships: Eden/Player (Degrees of Lewdity)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Put Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone any of the actions in this fic, this is a story and all characters and situations are fictional. Please mind the tags and curate your own experience. This fic will contain dark themes of abuse and manipulation and while the planned ending may be "happy" it is not healthy. Know your limits and slap the back button if these themes aren't for you. 
> 
> All characters, like in the game, are age 18 or older.
> 
> Degrees of Lewdity Character description: Cora Thorn, age 18. Petite frame, 5' 3", large breasts, cushy bottom. Red hair and hazel eyes.

Cora stumbled over a rock and bit back a curse. She inspected her shoe and found that it seemed fine, despite the sharp rock she’d managed to catch it on. The last thing she needed was to spend money on new shoes right now. Bailey had just upped her weekly amount to $300 and she hadn’t the faintest clue how she was going to find the cash. It was already Wednesday and she’d barely scraped together $50. The previous two weeks since Bailey had started demanding payment she’d managed to get the money by doing favors for neighbors and the rich folk over on Danube street. This week they were much less giving. 

On top of that, they’d been given a new assignment at school, with the science fair coming up and she was trying to balance that with making cash. Which was why she found herself out in the forest after school, looking for interesting mushrooms and lichen. If she found some good specimens she might be able to wrangle a project that cost her nothing and scraped a good grade. She sighed to herself as she thought about how many specimens she might need as she picked her way over the rocky ground and under the trees. 

It was starting to get close to sundown but she probably had time to check a few more spots before turning back. Intent on her path she didn’t notice the rope on the ground in front of her and it caught her right at the ankle. She yelped in pain and pitched forward, twisting her leg away from whatever she had tripped over. All those dancing lessons paying off as she heard something close with a snap and the whoosh of air as a net was pulled up just behind her. She huddled on the ground, staring at the net swinging from where it was secured to a nearby tree. She must have disturbed some hunter’s trap.

Gingerly she got to her feet to examine the trap. It was much larger than what she would have guessed most hunters would use for catching game in these woods. She wondered what it was being used to trap. She reached out to touch the net when a voice called out, startling her. 

“Well look what we have here! A little doe all by her lonesome?”

She whirled around, stepping back when the voice’s owner came through the trees. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and dressed in hiking gear. He leered at her as he stepped out from the trees.

“You don’t have to be afraid my dear. What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?” he asked.

Cora reached into the pocket of her school skirt, clasping the small tin of pepper spray she kept on her. She didn’t like the way the man's eyes roamed over her, lingering on the hem of her skirt before skimming up to her chest. She saw him fiddling with something behind her back and tried to angle away. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. I should be getting home.” She said, edging back toward the path. Her foot caught on a root and she stumbled, her weight thrown off just enough that she had to catch herself with an outstretched palm. She felt her skirt ride up, flashing her panties at the man behind her and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. 

A soft curse behind her made her straighten quickly but the man behind her was too fast. He darted forward grabbing her by the hips and she shouted in protest.

“No stop! Let me go!”

“If you didn’t want me to touch you, why’d you flash me? Dressed like that, you’re asking for it girl.”

She tried to swing an arm back to hit him, hoping to throw him off balance so she could break away but he caught her arm and twisted it up behind her back. She’d dropped the tin of pepper spray when she fell and it was just a few inches out of reach. 

“That hurts! Stop please” Cora begged, hoping that he might have some sympathy.

“Fucking tease, walking around in that short skirt, what did you think would happen?” A round hand slipped under her skirt, cupping her crotch and she tried to kick out at him. She caught him in the ankle and he cursed but loosened his grip enough for her to yank free. She darted forward, grabbed the pepper spray, and flicked off the cap. 

The man lunged for her but she raised the tin and sprayed it directly in his face before kicking him between the legs. He screamed clutching his face and then crumpled with a groan. Cora didn’t waste time, running off down the path and through the woods. She could hear him cursing after her but she didn’t slow down. She ran until her lungs burned and her calves were screaming with pain. She didn’t know how long she’d been running, or even what direction. She just wanted to get away from here. Heart pounding in her ears, she thought she could still hear him chasing after her so she darted off the path, hoping to find a spot to hide.

Cora darted through the trees, wincing as branches caught in her shirt as she ran, she could feel small welts on her arms and cheeks from the sharp branches but she didn’t dare stop. She didn’t know if the man was still following her, the pounding of blood in her ears and the snap of twigs beneath her feet as she ran too loud to make out any other noise. She spotted a hollow fallen tree and darted forward. If she could get inside before being spotted maybe she could wait until he gave up.

She heard a loud crack and screamed as wood sprayed up around her, a bullet whizzing out to strike the tree just in front of her.

She threw up her arms to shield her face from the debris and she froze as a hard object pressed against her back. A man’s voice rang through the clearing.

“I’ve got you now. Don’t resist.” 

Cora felt the object push against her shoulder. 

“Turn around.” The man’s voice was harsh. 

Cora turned slowly, her legs shaking beneath her. She caught sight of the barrel of a gun and clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. She couldn’t stop the sound but the man grinned when she muffled the noise.

“That’s a good girl. You keep quiet now.”

Cora looked up at him, expecting the man from before he was different. This man was at least a foot taller than the other and much broader. He wore a pair of dark pants and a hunting jacket, he had a bag slung over one shoulder that he set down at his feet, while he held the gun steady with his other. He moved closer to her, angling the gun lower so that she still felt the barrel pressed against her but allowing him to touch her.

He reached out with a large hand, running his fingers along her shoulder and down her arm. He moved to squeeze her waist, the warmth of his hand like a brand on her skin as it seeped through her thin shirt. Cora whimpered as his hand moved down over her hip, sliding over her black school skirt. He played with the hem, twitching it so that a breeze caressed her thighs. He slid his hand up under her skirt and Cora squealed as rough fingers needed her ass through her underwear. He chuckled and nudged her back towards the log with the gun, keeping her steady with the hand on her ass. 

Cora felt the rough bark scrape against the back of her thighs as the man let go of her ass and pushed down on her shoulder until she sat. 

“Now, you’re gonna be a good girl right?” He waved the gun under her chin and Cora could feel the lingering heat on the barrel. She nodded quickly, hoping he only wanted to touch her and nothing else. 

The man set the gun to the side, well within reach for him but too far for Cora to grab easily. She cursed inwardly. If she got the gun away from him maybe she could escape. 

She jumped as both his hands came down on her shoulders and he bent to sniff her hair. She recoiled in disgust but could stop him from sliding his hands down to caress her breasts through the thin buttoned school shirt she wore. She couldn’t stop a gasp as he kneaded her breasts, squeezing gently. It felt strange but also sort of good and she squirmed a little, wanting to pull away but too afraid to do so.

He began unbuttoning the shirt and Cora tried to protest, raising her arms to block him. He gave her a stern look before tilting his head toward the gun lay against the log. She slumped in defeat and lowered her arms. The man continued to unbutton her top until he could pull it open, exposing her lace bra but leaving the bottom half of the shirt buttoned. He leered as the evening air caressed her skin. Her goosebumps started to prickle on her skin and began blushing furiously as she felt her nipples begin to pebble in the cool air. 

“You’ve got pretty tits for a schoolgirl.” He cupped one full breast in his palm, thumbing the nipple. “Nice and full, not those little nubs some of the girls your age sport.”

He wrapped one arm around her back, pinning one arm beneath his as he grabbed her other just above the elbow, immobilizing her. He leaned in, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the skin above her bra. Cora gasped as he moved to take one stiff nipple in his mouth, tonguing the peak through the lace until she ached at the sensation of wet lace against her sensitive skin. He closed his lips over her nipple and sucked firmly. Cora moaned as pleasure shot through her. Her face was on fire and she felt the hot rush of shame wash over her as the man chuckled at the sounds she made. He continued to suck on that nipple as he ran his free hand over the other, squeezing and rolling the sensitive peak until she was squirming in his arms, pleasure racing up her spine and she felt uncomfortable dampness growing between her legs. She should hate this, hate that this stranger was making her feel good when she didn’t want this but she couldn’t say no.  
He sucked harder and then bit her nipple, Cora squeaked in shock and couldn’t stop the lurid moan that left her as the pain edged over into sharp pleasure. 

He released her breast and looked up at her, a broad grin on his face. He stood and began fumbling with the front of his pants. All thoughts of pleasure faded as she watched him lower the zipper of his jeans. She stared wide-eyed as he pulled his penis out from his boxer and pumped the thick’s shaft in one large hand. It stood straight and stiff from his body as he fisted himself and pumped his hand along the length. He was big, bigger than she’d thought a man could be down there, at least as wide as her hand. She began to tremble when he took hold of her shoulder again, face just inches from the monstrous member in front of her. 

“You ever sucked a cock girl?” He asked, voice rough and deeper than it had been.

Cora felt tears begin to gather in her eyes and she looked up at the man, pleading. “Please just let me go, I promise I won’t tell anyone. Please I’ve never -“

“Then you’re about to get a lesson. Rule one, no teeth, I feel teeth and you’ll wish I’d shot you, you understand?” He growled. She sobbed and nodded frantically up at him.

“Now, be a good girl, and kiss my cock. Say hello, and be sweet.”

Cora couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her as he drew her forward, pressing her lips against the head of his cock. She felt the warmth of him against her mouth and shakily pressed a kiss against the tip. She instinctively ran her tongue over her lips and shuddered at the salty musky taste. 

“Good girl, that was very nice. Now give it a lick, like an ice cream cone.”

Cora braced herself as she stuck out her tongue, trying to touch as little of him as possible as she hesitantly flicked the tip of her tongue against the shaft in front of her. He groaned as she tried to pull away and held her tighter.

“Keep going kitten.”

Cora stuck her tongue out again, trying to imagine she was licking a popsicle or something sweet even as the salty taste of him invaded her mouth. She looked down at the head of his cock, and saw a thick clear liquid pooling at the tip. She licked it away, pushing down a shudder and he groaned.

“That’s right, good girl. Now pretend that I’m your favorite flavor lollipop and give it suck, don’t forget to lick it too..”

Cora opened her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she took him in her mouth. She sniffled and tried to remember to keep her teeth clear as she tried to figure out how to suck at the same time. She covered her teeth with her lips and put her mouth over the head, flicking her tongue against him. He barely fit in her mouth and her jaw ached from how wide she held her mouth fit him inside.

He moaned above her and tightened his grip on her shoulder. Cora could feel bruises starting to form but tried not to cry out. 

“Your mouth is so hot. Fuck I can’t hold back, you keep those teeth clear, girl. Just breathe.”

That was all the warning Cora got as he fisted his hand in her hair, tight enough to shock her. She gasped at the sudden pain and he thrust forward, the thick length running over her tongue and making her gag as he hit the back of her throat. 

He set a rough pace, fucking in and out of her mouth. Cora tried to breathe around him, succeeding partly as he pumped into her.

“You feel so nice around my cock.” He groaned, before thrusting further into her mouth. She felt him hit the back of her throat again and gagged, trying to pull away as she felt her throat start to close up at the sudden intrusion. 

He growled and let go of her, she pulled away from him but he reached out and yanked her shirt down, the top open just enough that he was able to pin her arms down with the shirt while it strained against the remaining buttons.

Cora coughed, trying to get air into her lungs. Tears ran down her face. She tried to wriggle free but he grabbed her by the hair with his right hand and pulled her close, shoving roughly back into her mouth before she could struggle away. He wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck, preventing her from pulling away as he began to thrust. 

Cora gagged again, choked gurgling sounds escaping her as he pushed against the back of her throat again and again. She tried to beg him to stop but her muffled sounds seemed to make him feel good. 

He slid all the way to the back of her throat before growling down at her, “I’d swallow if you don’t want to choke, girl.” He ground forward; she gagged, trying to swallow around the thick length as he popped into her throat.

“Fuck yes, you feel so good.” He began roughly thrusting in and out. 

Cora’s head began to swim as she struggled for air. He pulled out and thrust shallowly in her mouth a few times. She desperately sucked in air through her nose before he pulled her tight to him again. Tears were clouding her vision and she felt her nose begin to stop up as mucus started to run from her nose. She coughed, trying to clear her airway, and he made a pleased grunting sound as her throat contracted around him.

He began to thrust faster, and she tried to gasp for breath between his thrusts. 

“That’s it, take it whore. Fuck, you were made suck cock.”

Cora gagged hard as he yanked her forward at the same time he thrust his hips, pulling until her lips rested against the base of cock. Her eyes widened in fear and pain, she couldn’t breathe! She tried to wiggle free, her arms still pinned by her shirt. She heard a ripping noise and felt the tightness over her arms go slack. She pulled her arms free and put her hands against his hips, trying to push him away so she could breathe. 

He let go of her neck and grabbed her left wrist. She tried to pull free and grabbed at him with her right hand but his hands were too large and he grasped both her wrists tightly in his left, pulling her arms above her head until she whimpered in pain.

He pulled away long enough for her to gasp for breath, chest heaving desperately as he staring down at her sternly. “You need a reminder, you're here for my pleasure. Don’t fight it.”

He let go of her hair, wrapping his right hand around her throat, squeezing as he thrust forward, cutting off her air. Cora struggled as he thrust deep, jerking her on his cock by the throat as he grunted and groaned before thrusting deep one more time, her nose smashed against him as he straightened and shot his load down her throat. He pumped in and out a few more times, and Cora choked as he ground his hips against her face before pulling out and smacking her cheeks with his softening cock. 

“You’re a feisty one. I like that.” He stepped away, taking the gun as Cora slumped down against the ground, leaning against the log as she wheezed through the pain, trying to catch her breath. She clutched her shirt closed, trying to cover herself. 

The man bent to pick up the bag he’d set down earlier and began rummaging around inside. Cora eyed the man considering her options. Maybe she could run while he was distracted. She struggled to her feet, her legs half asleep after kneeling for so long. 

Before she’d taken a step he turned back to her, clutching a rope in his other hand. Cora panicked and kicked out as he came toward her. She caught him in the shin and he cursed, dropping the gun to grab her. He reached back with the hand clutching the rope and landed a heavy blow to her stomach. Cora grunted in pain as the air was knocked out of her. Gasping for breath she couldn’t fight back as the man wrestled her around until she was lying across the log. He jerked her arms behind her back and secured her wrists with the rough rope. He wrapped the excess rope around her waist and she felt the bite of the rough material across the bared skin of her middle as he looped the rope up around her elbows so that she couldn’t even move her arms. The position forced her chest outward and Cora sobbed as she got her breath back, the terror of the situation washing over her. She blinked through tears begging him to let her go. 

Once satisfied she was secure the man grabbed her by the hair and yanked Cora up off the log. 

“Guess you haven’t learned yet bitch.”

He settled himself back on the log, positioning Cora on her knees and knocking her legs further apart with a booted foot. Already off-balance Cora couldn’t stop herself from sinking down. She felt the leather of his boot nestle between her legs as he pushed her down. Taking his cock in hand he dragged her forward by the hair and smacked it against her face again. He was already getting hard again. She tried to twist away but the grip on her hair was too tight. 

He let go of his dick, hard enough to stand upward on its own and pointing ominously at her face. He grabbed her jaw tightly, fresh tears welling in her eyes as he clenched her jaw until she couldn’t move it and guided her mouth over his cock. 

He began moving her head lazily over his cock, not quite touching the back of Cora’s throat on each thrust. She whimpered and moaned around his cock, begging to be let go. He seemed to take pleasure in her tears and started to pull her against him more forcefully, hitting the back of her throat and making Cora gag. She instinctively tried to twist her head away as he readjusted his grip and she scraped her teeth over his cock. The man swore and yanked her off him. 

“Fucking whore, guess I’ll have to teach you manners too!”

He jammed his thumb into her mouth, dragging her jaw open. Threading his fingers more firmly through her hair he pulled her head back until her mouth was exactly level with his cock. He thrust forward at the same time he pulled her forward, immediately popping the head of his cock past the resistance of her throat. She gagged hard, trying to struggle for air but he held her fast. He jerked his foot upward between Cora’s legs, grinding roughly against her sex and she couldn’t stop the strangled moan that escaped her mouth. 

Using her hair like reins he guided her roughly back and forth on his cock, Cora started to feel light-headed. He pulled out just far enough to let her gasp for air before dragging her back down. After a few passes she managed to find the rhythm of gasping for breath but he seemed angry at that and let go of her jaw to bring both hands behind her head. He pulled her forward until her nose was buried in the wiry hair at the base of his cock, chuckling as she tried to struggle away and held her firmly against him. 

He stopped when he was fully ensconced in her throat, groaning at the feel of her throat muscles contracting around him, milking his cock as her body tried to expel the object blocking her airway. “That’s right. This is where you belong, slut.”

He reached down with his left hand to yank the cups of her bra down and roughly pinched a nipple. He laughed as she jerked and twitched, moving her roughly over his cock, giving her the barest chance to suck in a lungful of air between thrusts. He continued grinding his boot against her and Cora felt a strange heat building in her belly as her vision began to swim from the small breaths she managed around his cock. Involuntarily she began to grind down as he pushed up and she felt wetness start to gather between her legs, as a strange heat began to build in her middle. She felt her core tightening and moaned as a feeling like fire seemed to build, centering on where his boot made contact with her and his fingers on her breasts. Her muscles spasmed and her body twitched. He switched his attention to her other nipple, twisting and pinching while he ground his boot against her sex until she was a mewling, writhing mess. 

“I knew you were a slut, what’s it like to be turned on by being dominated? You’re such a whore you’re about to come from being throat fucked.” He started moving faster, jerking her head onto his cock as he bucked his hips up to meet her. He stopped moving his boot against her but she couldn’t stop herself from chasing that fiery feeling in her middle and ground down harder against him. He continued playing with her nipples as he set a punishing pace on her throat, never pulling out enough to give her a chance to gasp for air. Cora’s vision began to darken at the edges and she felt another wave of pleasure rack her body as the angle she ground down on his boot shifted, and she made contact in a way that sent lightning up her spine. Her body seized up, shaking, as he thrust harshly one, two, three more times before pulling her against his crotch. Nose smashed against his pelves Cora felt hot tears stream down her face as her throat worked around his shaft and her body was overcome by pleasure as he gave one last tweak to her nipple and her orgasm broke over her. 

He groaned as Cora’s throat milked his cock, thrusting shallowly before pulling out to spurt the remainder on her face. She gulped in a lungful of air, wheezing like a fish on the beach, struggling for every moment. 

“There slut, next time don’t be stupid. You’re coming with me.” The man bent and pulled a second rope from his bag, pausing to tie her feet together. He took a bandana from his pocket, shook it out and then held it in front of her mouth. She tried to turn her head away but he grabbed her jaw and turned her face back to his.

“We can do this the hard way, and maybe you pass out for real this time, or we can do it the easy way and you don’t have to worry about waking up with less teeth than you have now. What’s it gonna be, girl?” He said sternly, gazing down at her as she lay on the ground.

Cora stared at him for a moment, before making her decision. Obediently she opened her mouth and he stuffed the bandana inside, pulling the edges around her head and tying a firm knot. It wasn’t tight enough that it made her mouth ache but it would keep her from screaming loud enough to be heard unless someone was fairly close. She slumped as he bent to pick up the bag and settle it back over one shoulder. He picked her up from the ground, settling her over the other shoulder in a fireman’s carry and resting one hand on her ass to keep her steady.

Cora groaned around the gag as the blood rushed to her head and the dizziness from being choked got worse. She saw double as she bobbed gently back and forth from the position on his shoulder and tried to take long even breaths. Her throat was on fire, her wrists and stomach ached from the tight binding and her exposed nipples were starting to hurt from where they were rubbing against the rough material of his coat as he walked.

She tried to lift her head to see where they were walking but looking up strained her throat and made the dizziness worse so she gave up and slumped down, letting her head rest against the man’s back. He chuckled and patted her ass, giving it a firm squeeze over her skirt.

“That’s a good girl. We’ll be home soon and you can rest.” 

Cora didn’t try to speak, afraid if she tried that her throat would hurt even more. The man continued to carry her through the woods. She didn’t know how much time had passed, it was well into dusk now, the lack of lights making it too dark for her to tell which way they were going through the man seemed to have no trouble. She couldn't tell how long they'd been walking and wondered how much further before he stopped. The fear and terror of the day were catching up to her as her body tried to cope with the stress and she felt herself starting to doze as the gentle motions of the man walking rocked her back and forth. She tried to keep her eyes open but the strain on her body was too much and one moment she was shaking her head to keep awake and the next she knew nothing but darkness.


End file.
